starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Ikande
|fgcolor= |image=Ikande Soldiers Comic1.JPG |imgsize=200px |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion : Dominion Marine Corps |gender=Male |birth= |death= |hair=Black |eyes= |job=Private |family= }} Private Ikande was a soldier in the Dominion Marine Corps who served in Camp Pitcairn on Cavir.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Soldiers 1''' (7) (January 23, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Biography Private Ikande was assigned to a squad of Terran Dominion marines set to patrol the planet Cavir in the demilitarized zone. He and his squad were assigned under Second Lieutenant Shivani Singh, who was a deep believer in the ideology of Emperor Valerian Mengsk. Ikande and his squad, used to the more rough life on the edge of the Dominion, were skeptical of this strict ideology. Nantes's allies discovered a pair of hydralisks while on patrol in the Tablelands. Ikande wanted to shoot them from a distance, but Singh ordered he stand down. When the squad found an illegal miner named John Rosenberg on the field. Though her squad had tolerated these miners before, and knew Rosenberg, Singh ordered her squad to arrest him. However, as they tried to apprehend him they were ambushed by a lurker who bit off the leg Private Sofia Nantes. Sargent Tiller then ordered the squad to engage the zerg, who began to rush at them. The group fought off the lurker and the two hydralisks they encountered earlier, but the lurker was able to fire one last spike at Nantes, killing her. Ikande blamed Singh for not letting him fire on the hydralisks earlier. Later, Singh took Ikande and his squad to relocate miners under Kelso. However, the miners began to react with hostility, and they tossed a piece of wood at Ikande. The squad left the enraged miners behind. Later, the squad would occasionally arrest illegal miners and scout zerg positions. When preparing for patrol one day however, the squad's APC exploded.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 2" StarCraft: Scavengers '''2 (7) (August 29, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. Tiller and Singh were injured, but recovered, and the squad returned to patrol. Singh informed her squad that she should have listened to them, to which Park accused her of being the one who killed Nantes. Ikande asked how they could trust her, and she said that she would earn their trust. Over the next few weeks, the squad was more cohesive and successful in diverting the miners from zerg territory. When they investigated a large cavern, a massive amount of zerglings flooded out of the caverns, but ignored the Dominion forces. Soon, Signh discovered that the zerg attacks and sightings only increased when the miners began their operations, and that there may be a hive in the region. Ikande reported this to Basch, who was impressed. He then asked Ikande to bring Park to his office, as he suspected him of being behind the bombings. Not long after, the zerg assaulted Camp Pitcairn. Ikande and his squad defended the base from the first wave, but Basch was killed, and Singh was put in command. As tensions rose between her and the miners, a second, larger wave descended on the base.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Soldiers 3''' (7) (March 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Ikande and his squad defended the base with the aid of the Tiger's Claw mercenaries and the miners, but soon an ultralisk broke through their wall. Ikande attempted to stop the oncoming tide of zerglings, but was overrun and killed under a wave of zerg. Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Soldiers '''4 (7) (April 24th, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. References Category:Terran characters in Soldiers Category:Terran soldiers Category:Terran marines